You don t know about me
by Mitchi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke no sabía nada pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar para el... aunque no se lo imaginara. Sakura... ¿qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**You don't know about me**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si.

 **AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes.**

 **Capítulo 1** : Enamorándose de extraños.

 _Presiono el botón de apagado de mi computadora y espero a que termine la sesión. Veo la pantalla oscura y me pregunto… ¿qué estará haciendo ahora mismo? Suspiro y siento como todo se me va de las manos. Debo de estar demente. Me recuesto en mi cama y pienso en lo siguiente que hare. No puedo cruzarme de brazos. Esa maldita zorra debe desaparecer de mi lista ya._

 _Cuento hasta diez y me calmo. Imagino cómo será el día que me vea a los ojos, preguntándose qué es lo que ha hecho mal. Sonrío, porque, querida… tú no sabes que es lo que has hecho mal, pero yo lo sé, y lo sé muy bien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Me despierto gracias al ruido que hay afuera. ¿Quién demonios hace tanto escándalo el domingo en la mañana? La puerta de mi habitación se abre estrepitosamente y veo a Karin con la bandeja del desayuno.

—Sasuke, buenos días cariño! — canturrea Karin con voz melosa.

—Tsk, Karin, cierra la boca — digo mientras una punzada en la sien hace que mi molestia crezca— Suficiente tengo con el ruido de afuera— acoto.

—Tranquilo cariño, solo es alguien que se está mudando a la casa de al lado— me dice, tratando de tranquilizar mi mal humor.

Suspiro y la veo poner el desayuno en el mueble a un lado de la cama, para después quitarse los zapatos de una sacudida y colocarse a mi lado. ¿Es que no tiene otra cosa mas que hacer que pasársela pegada a mí?

Empiezo a comer mientras Karin continúa contándome sobre ese evento al que tiene tantas ganas de asistir-aunque aún falte un mes para eso-pero que de igual forma la tiene dando saltitos de alegría tan anticipadamente. Me doy cuenta que el ruido que antes me molestaba ha cesado y que ya no me siento realmente tan mal de la cabeza. Bueno, aunque en este momento, desearía que Karin se callara-deseo que no tiene nada que ver con ningún dolor de cabeza-, por supuesto.

De pronto Karin deja de hablar, y se levanta molesta de la cama. Se dirige a la ventana que está al lado de la cama y abre la cortina de un tirón.

—A ver si dejan de parlotear tanto—escucho que dice en un tono alto, claramente tratando que quien quiera que sea que esta "parloteando" tanto, se calle. Cierra la ventana y la cortina de nuevo, mientras todo queda en silencio una vez más.

—Enserio que gente tan maleducada, Sasuke—dice con cara de indignación—Pero no nos volverán a molestar, amor.

No me había dado cuenta que alguien más estuviera parloteando, pero claro, con la plática culta de Karin, seguramente no me entero de nada. Si a Karin le han molestado tanto los nuevos vecinos, es porque seguramente van a ser un fastidio. Tsk, que molestia.

—Hmp—le digo y cierro los ojos, mientas Karin continúa hablando del vestido y demás.

Así continúa hasta que siento mis parpados pesados y me duermo de nuevo.

.

.

.

—¿Has escuchado eso Sakura? —me dice Ino, molesta.

—Claro que lo he escuchado, no estoy sorda—le contesto y vuelvo a sentarme en la cama, que es lo único en la habitación que ya está acomodado.

—¿Pero quién se cree que es esa… _zanahoria_ —escupe Ino, como si fuera el más rastrero de los insultos. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No lo sé Ino, tal vez está teniendo un mal día—digo, cansándome pronto del _tema_.

—Sabes que, eso no importa, porque esta noche daremos la mejor de las fiestas que hayamos hecho—dice, poniendo los brazos en jarras y asintiendo con la cabeza, orgullosa por su idea.

Ino continúa llamando a Hinata y a Tenten, invitándolas a la casa que acabo de comprar. A Ino se le ocurrió esta idea desde el principio, cuando se enteró que la casa tenía una pequeña piscina en el patio. Si, puede que la casa en sí no sea tan grande, pero es acogedora y tiene un gran patio cercado, separado del de los vecinos. Aunque eso no impediría que ninguno fisgoneara en el de los demás, me han dicho que este es un lugar tranquilo. Justo lo que necesito.

—Listo Saku, ¡ahora tenemos que decidir que ponernos! —me dice emocionada Ino, mientas sus ojos brillan.

—Callate cerda, primero ayúdame a acomodar todo en la casa—le digo y le arrojo un cojín de mi cama.

—Hay frentona, siempre tan aguafiestas.

Las dos nos reímos mientas bajamos para desempacar las cajas y acomodar los muebles. La planta de abajo será la primera, pues consideramos que era mejor tener todo listo para cuando vengan. Acomodamos la sala gris, la mesita, la pantalla plana, los jarrones, fotografías, alfombras, el comedor, platos, vasos; en fin, acomodamos absolutamente todo.

Cuando Ino se tira en el piso sé que ha tenido suficiente. Mi amiga no es una persona de muchos esfuerzos. Es decir, Ino solo se dedica a vender bienes raíces. Dudo que haya sido ella quien decoro su departamento.

 **6:30 pm**

 **Tarde del domingo**

Para el momento en que nos arreglamos, Ino parece tener energías renovadas mientras yo solo me siento más y más ansiosa.

Me visto con unos shorts negros y una blusa blanca brillante que dice " _no hay mucho que hacer por el momento"_ en inglés-que oportuno-. Cepillo mi cabello rosa ( _si, rosa_ ) y acomodo mi flequillo en mi frente. Me pongo mis lentes negros, porque realmente estoy un poco ciega. Ino dice que podría usar lentes de contacto, pero yo realmente adoro estos, que hacen resaltar mis ojos jade. Pinto mis labios del rojo más brillante que tengo y bajo.

Todas están reunidas en la sala, bebiendo. Vaya, Ino no ha podido esperar para sacar el vino dulce.

—¡Que tal chicas!—saludo a Hinata y Tenten.

—Hola Sakura—me dice Hinata, en tono bajo, tímida.

—Que tal Sakura—responde Tenten.

Me siento con ellas y rápidamente Ino me sirve una copa de vino a la que le doy un sorbo. El vino es dulce en mi boca y se siente caliente en mi garganta al pasarlo. Necesito ser valiente esta noche.

—¿Cómo te va en el trabajo Sakura? —me pregunta Hinata.

—Lo usual Hinata, sentarme frente a la computadora y manejar los negocios—le contesto. Los aburridos, aburridos negocios. — Y a ti, ¿cómo te va con tus pinturas?

—Muy bien, la galería las está vendiendo rápido—me dice, sonriendo.

—Me alegro Hinata, en verdad…

.

.

.

Abro la ducha y me meto sin esperar a que el agua se caliente. Después de que Karin se fuera como a eso de las 3 de la tarde, llame a Naruto para que fuéramos a las canchas a practicar. Logre ganar dos sets de los tres que jugamos, y hubiera ganado más de no ser porque Naruto tenía una cita con su nueva novia.

Cierro el grifo y envuelvo mi cintura con la toalla. Tiro agua en el baño, pero no me molesto en secarla, lo único que necesito es recostarme y dormir. Seguramente mañana no saldré de la oficina en todo el día. El estúpido de Kiba no sabe hacer bien su trabajo, ahora tendré que arreglarlo yo.

Me cambio y bajo a la cocina para comer algo, cuando una música que esta -considerablemente- fuerte, me distrae y me irrita a la vez. ¿Quién tiene la música a tan alto volumen a las 10 de la noche?

Salgo al patio y veo… No puedo creer lo que veo.

Cuatro chicas en traje de baño, riendo, cantando y bailando al son de la molesta música. Una de cabello ¿ _rosa_? Voltea y me mira fijamente. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que parece cruel y después me ignora para beber de una botella y seguir bailando como si nada pasara.

¿Qué jodidos?..

Entro furioso y tomo el teléfono. Esto no se va a quedar así.

.

.

.

Bailo junto a Hinata, moviendo las caderas al compás de la música, mientras Ino sube más el volumen y Tenten se tira a la piscina dando un grito de alegría. Ninguna de las cuatro estamos borrachas, bueno, Ino tal vez un poco.

Alguien toca la puerta, demasiado fuerte. Me molesto y voy apurada a abrir. Estoy a punto de gritarle a quien quiera que está tocando así la puerta de mi nueva casa, cuando me doy cuenta de quién es.

—Buenas noches, señorita—me dice el oficial, con cara molesta.

—Buenas noches oficial, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Tenemos un reporte, los vecinos se han quejado del exceso de ruido a estas horas de la noche—dice el oficial mientras se asoma disimuladamente al interior de mi casa. Cierro un poco la puerta.

—Claro oficial, ya nos íbamos a dormir, disculpe las molestias.

—Muy bien, en un futuro, espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

—Ya vera que no, buenas noches.

El oficial camina cansinamente a donde lo espera su compañero. Los dos se suben al vehículo de policías y se marchan. Cierro la puerta y suspiro. Es suficiente por esta noche.

—Vamos todas, suficiente por esta noche—les digo, a lo que Ino y Tenten protestan.

—Sakura tiene razón, mañana tenemos que trabajar—me apoya Hinata.

—Cerda, recoge tu botella que yo llamare a un taxi que venga por ustedes.

Ino refunfuña algo que suena como a _"frentona aguafiestas"_ mientras comienza a recoger sus cosas. Tenten hace lo mismo y en media hora ya están todas en la puerta listas -lo más que pueden estarlo- para marcharse.

Me despido de una por una, recordándole a Hinata que el martes la visitare en la galería, a Ino que el viernes iré de compras con ella y el sábado cuidare al gato de Tenten. Cuando me encuentro completamente sola, acomodo mi cabello y salgo a rumbo a la casa de al lado. Toco el timbre y espero, pero nadie atiende. Vuelvo a tocar, esta vez con más insistencia, hasta que mi vecino decide hacer su aparición.

.

.

.

Después de mi molestia llame a la policía y espere. Al poco rato mientras cenaba me di cuenta que la música se detuvo y todo volvía a permanecer en silencio. Con una sonrisa en la cara recogí los platos y subí para acostarme.

Mi tranquilidad no duro mucho, pues al poco rato alguien estaba llamando a mi puerta. Me tapé la cara con la almohada, pero no pude ignorarlo. Cómo diablos me fue a pasar esto a mí. Para el momento en que me asomé por la ventana, me di cuenta que iba a tener un gran problema.

Pude distinguir una cabellera rosa entre la oscuridad, y a la dueña de la misma decirme, tranquilamente…

—Sé que has sido tú quien ha llamado a la policía, y ciertamente te digo… disculpa las molestias que te hemos causado, buenas noches.

Se fue sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, dejándome ahí parado como idiota. Tsk, que molesta. Sacudo mis cabellos y vuelvo para acostarme, pero antes de apagar la luz veo el papel que está en el mueble a un lado de la cama. Me había olvidado completamente de el.

Me siento y lo abro. Es una carta que me dejaron hace dos semanas en la puerta. La misma está redactada con letras de periódicos y revistas y dice lo siguiente…

" _Tú no me conoces, pero apuesto a que quisieras. Vas a desear haberlo hecho antes…"_

Esa simple frase me deja pensando de nuevo. La lleve con Shikamaru para que la revisara, pero tal parece que quien la ha escrito no ha dejado ningún rastro. Que astuto.

Apago la luz y me acuesto, esperando poder dormir esta noche…

Sueño con una carta y la sonrisa cruel de una peli rosa.

.

.

.

 _ **Hola chicos!**_

Este es un nuevo fic que había estado guardado, pero no había publicado por mis dudas. Acá una personita especial me dijo que me arriesgara y pues aquí estoy.

Espero que les haya gustado y si ha sido así que me lo hagan saber mediante un review. Acepto críticas constructivas también.

Me despido, muy pronto les traeré la continuación

Sin más muchas gracias por leerme.

 **Nota:** sé que no puedo escribir de esto aquí pero lo vi conveniente ya que al ser el primer capítulo quería informarles que actualizo una vez a la semana y además quería conocerlos. Muchas gracias y prometo no volverlo a hacer y contestar comentarios ahora si, donde debe de ser.

Una cosa antes de despedirme, tengo una página en facebook, donde ustedes me pueden contactar, esto me será muy útil ya que por ahí puedo responder a las personas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction. El nombre de la página es Mitchi Uchiha, agregenme y ahí contestare sus dudas y responderé a las personas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction.

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

BAY!


	2. Chapter 2

**You don't know about me**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **AU y un poco de OoC.**

 **Capitulo 2** : tu deberías estar conmigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Manejo a una velocidad media, serpenteando entre el tráfico de la tarde. Trato de seguir al auto rojo a una distancia razonable. No podía perderla de vista ni dejar que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Al parecer se dirigía de nuevo a su trabajo. Me cruzo un semáforo en rojo y siento mi corazón latir rápidamente. Esta mujer sí que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Toma una desviación del camino y yo la sigo, mientras escucho las bocinas de los conductores enfadados por mi atrevimiento._

 _Cuando logro visimularla se detiene frente a una boutique. Sale del auto y acomoda su cabello. Con ese color de cabello no hay nadie que la confunda. Siempre me han dicho que hay que tener a los amigos cerca, y más a tus enemigos. Estaciono y bajo del auto. Camino hacia la boutique a paso lento, como cualquier otro transeúnte. La veo hablando con la encargada, viendo vestidos y faldas que seguramente no le quedaran muy bien. Ruedo los ojos y me dirijo al auto. Veo a todos lados y meto el papel por la ranura de la ventanilla y me marcho del lugar sin que nadie me vea. Por el momento todo va según lo planeado. La carta en su lugar, la nota en el auto. Los ojos en el objetivo…_

.

.

.

Cuando desperté no pude ignorar el dolor en mi cabeza, cada movimiento que hacia enviaba una punzada a mis sienes. Desvelos, bebidas, molestias y domingos no iban bien con un lunes por la mañana.

Abrí las cortinas de par en par y por un momento me quedé viendo la ventana que estaba frente a la mía. Recuerdos del día de ayer vinieron a mi mente y sentí una pequeña molestia en mi pecho. No era mi intención empezar mal la relación con mis vecinos. Después solucionaría ese problema.

Me dirigí al baño para abrir el grifo del agua caliente mientras comenzaba a desvestirme, para después entrar y comenzar con mi rutina. Lave mi largo cabello rosa y lo masajee suavemente, para después seguir con mi cuerpo, tallando. Cerré los ojos y a mi mente vinieron aquellos ojos que me observaban con molestia. Sonreí y comencé a imaginar cómo sería tener a ese hombre haciendo lo que yo en ese preciso momento. Sin duda alguna había sido afortunada, y ahora tenía por vecino a un hombre que a mi parecer es endemoniadamente caliente para su propia salud. El encuentro de anoche no había sido para nada agradable, aunque yo planeaba cambiar eso.

Cuando salí envolví una toalla blanca en mi cuerpo; había agua tirada por todo el piso del baño, pero poco me importo. Fui directo al espejo de la pequeña habitación, aunque el cuarto principal de la casa era más grande, yo había escogido este, pero aun así me iba bien.

No había decidido que ponerme todavía, ya que hoy no era un día cualquiera, sino mi primer día de clases. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad y comencé con mi licenciatura yo ya trabajaba con mi padre. Kizashi Haruno es mi padre y uno de los abogados más importantes y reconocidos, aunque yo precisamente no había decidido seguir sus pasos, ayudaba en el bufete en el que trabajaba y del cual decidí irme y emprender por mi propia cuenta. Aunque mi padre se molestó por la noticia, me apoyo en todo y contra todo pronóstico -y contra mi madre- supo reconocer el motivo de mis actos, y cuando vi la resignación en sus ojos, supe que había ganado.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta… un movimiento casi imperceptible en el espejo me hizo poner más atención en el reflejo que tenía de la ventana de mi querido vecino. Pude darme cuenta de que me estaba observando. Había que ser muy distraída para no darse cuenta, o habría que ser hombre, para el caso. Como mujer no se me escapaba nada, mucho menos este tipo de cosas.

Quien hubiera pensado, tan solo llevo un día en esta casa y ya tengo un admirador secreto. Con ese pensamiento en la mente comencé a desenrollar la toalla de mi cuerpo, hasta que cayó al piso, mientras yo recordaba mi fantasía de antes. Verlo anoche me altero de una forma que ni yo misma recordaba. De una forma que no me había sentido desde que era una adolescente.

Pude darme cuenta de cómo la cortina volvía a moverse para después quedar completamente quieta. Reí por lo bajo y me encaminé para cerrar mis propias cortinas. Ya había sido suficiente fantasía por el día de hoy, además de distracciones.

Después de eso y cuando estuve lista me miré al espejo nuevamente. Cabello lacio que caía por mi espalda, maquillaje natural, una falda tubo negra que me llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla con una blusa blanca y zapatos negros de un tacón no muy alto. Tome mi bolso y eche mis lentes para salir deprisa, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para el trabajo.

Cuando subí a mi auto comprobé que mi mochila y todo lo necesario estuviera ahí para las clases de la tarde. A veces sentía una desesperación absoluta por todas las actividades que hacía, que apenas y podía pararme a reflexionar cómo es que tenía tiempo de pensar en hombres guapos, ir de compras y alimentar a mi gato, tan siquiera. Porque sí, adoraba a mi gato tanto como adoraba comer chocolate, lo que me hace recordar que mañana tengo que pasar a la casa de Tenten por él.

¿Me pregunto si a mi vecino le gustaran los gatos? Donde vivía anteriormente casi mato a una señora por mis descuidos, pero, ¡cómo iba yo a saber que la pobre señora era alérgica! Me siento culpable cuando arranco el auto, pero poco a poco mi mente se despeja para darle lugar a nuevos pensamientos inquietantes.

Él tiene una novia peli roja…

.

.

.

Estoy despierto incluso antes de que suene la alarma. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo el perturbador sueño que tuve; yo en un café con Karin, que después se transformaba poco a poco en esa chiquilla que ahora es mi vecina, para después extenderme una taza de café mientras susurra algo que por más que intento recordar no puedo.

Me levanto pesadamente y voy a abrir el grifo de la ducha para después regresar y sacar la ropa. Abro un poco la cortina y entonces la veo. Esta parada de espaldas frente al espejo. Recorro su cuerpo de arriba abajo y me doy cuenta que no es una chiquilla como había pensado.

Veo su cabello gotear y se que se ha acabado de bañar. Se mueve y la toalla cae al piso. Su cuerpo desnudo es impresionante, con una cintura pequeña y un trasero muy apetecible. Siento como mi cuerpo reacciona a su imagen y me alejo de la ventana. Respiro y me calmo, pienso en el trabajo y de a poco mi corazón se tranquiliza. Abro las cortinas de par en par para darme cuenta entonces, de que ha cerrado las suyas. Chica lista, aunque aún puedo notar su cuerpo bien formado en la sombra que proyecta la luz del foco contra la tela.

Sonrío de medio lado, esto será divertido.

.

.

.

Después de pasar toda la mañana verificando los almacenes de medicamentos del hospital, volví a entregarle una nueva lista a Kiba para que surtiera lo que había faltado y que necesitábamos lo más pronto posible para los pacientes. Kiba no había revisado bien las listas anteriores y por su incompetencia se llevó un ultimátum. Si ese chico no quería hacer bien su trabajo no me importaría despedirlo, aunque Tsunade se interpusiera. La dirección del hospital de mi familia, que acepte -mayormente por mi madre- es mi mayor responsabilidad. Prometí salvar todas las vidas posibles mientras yo estuviera a cargo del hospital, cosa que no voy a dejar de lado solo por un puñado de tontos que les importa una mierda la vida de otros.

Al poco rato de haber terminado con Kiba, Temari -mi secretaría-, se comunicó conmigo para informarme que tenía una visita.

—Sr. Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki está aquí.

—Por milésima vez Temari, Naruto tiene pase directo.

—Sí señor, lo anotare.

Cuando se cortó la comunicación, vi a Naruto entrar con semblante decaído, por lo que supe enseguida porque había venido a verme.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Se sienta frente a mí y por unos minutos piensa su respuesta.

—Sasuke… me siento muy mal— suspira y por un momento veo verdadera tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—Hmp, déjate de dramatismos y dime que te pasa de una buena vez.

—Acabo de terminar con Izumi, Sasuke…

—Ayer estaban bien—señalo. Naruto a veces podría nunca llegar al punto importante.

Comienza a lloriquear como bebe. Me molestan las actitudes que tiene algunas veces el que por desgracia -ni tanta- es mi mejor amigo.

—Podrías callarte, y habla de una vez que estoy ocupado.

—No le gusta el ramen.

—¿Qué…?

—Ayer en la noche la lleve a comer a un restaurant de ramen, y resulta que no le gusta— me dice y hace un puchero, luego vuelve a poner la cara de corderito y finalmente suspira pesadamente.

Después de pasar cerca de una hora hablando con Naruto, llamo a Karin para salir a comer juntos y momentáneamente recuerdo lo que paso en la mañana. No tiene caso decirle a Karin que he visto a otra mujer desnuda, accidentalmente, claro. Lo que paso no se volverá a repetir.

Para cuando regreso Tsunade ha llegado, y yo me dispongo a dejar mi bata y mis pendientes para marcharme al campus. El nuevo curso inicia hoy y llegar tarde no es una de mis cualidades, así que tomo las llaves y bajo por el asensor hasta el estacionamiento. Dejo mi maletín en el asiento del copiloto y salgo a la avenida para el primer día de clase.

.

.

.

Me despido de todos después de haber dejado asignados los pendientes de los clientes. Tomo mi bolso y subo al asensor del edificio de oficinas en el centro. Voy tarde de nuevo, como siempre me ocurre, y no espero una reprimenda el primer día de clases. Me monto en el Audi y salgo disparada, algo agitada, porque apenas y alcanzaré a llegar a la hora del timbre. No he comido nada y mi estómago ruge por atención. Lo ignoro y enciendo la radio, donde suena _blank space_ de Taylor Swift. Comienzo a cantar y me preparo mentalmente para lo que viene.

Hoy es el día.

.

.

.

Después de tres interesantes horas, la campana suena anunciando el inicio del receso. Me siento bajo la sombra de un árbol y saco un libro de anatomía que había estado leyendo en la clase anterior. Busco la hoja marcada y me coloco de nuevo en la lectura. Me concentro, despejo mi mente. Al terminar de leer el pequeño fragmento he comprendido todo. Me había sentido frustrado en clase cuando por estar pensando en la cena con los papas de Karin, no había podido comprenderlo.

Cuando alguien se acerca a mi molestia comienza a asomarse. En el momento en que me doy cuenta de los ojos color jade que me observan con frialdad mi molestia pasa a ser confusión. Fuerza una sonrisa y mi seño se frunce.

—Hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

.

.

.

Hola!

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.

Quiero agradecer a esas personas que me dejaron un comentario, gracias enserio, y a los que leyeron y no comentaron también, hacen muy feliz a esta escritora novata.

Si les gusto no se olviden de dejarme un review, me interesa saber que tan bien o mal voy.

Sin mas, gracias, hasta la próxima semana.

Bay! :D


End file.
